Je n'aime pas la Saint Valentin ! (OS)
by Wakfina
Summary: Louki, qui fait partie de la bande à Yugi et ses amis, aime secrètement Atem, sans jamais avoir eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin ! Aura-t-elle le courage de se déclarer en ce jour spécial ? Mais si Téa le faisait avant elle ? OC x Atem


Voici un petit OS sur Yu-Gi-Oh ! C'est un Atem x OC ! Faut pas trop le prendre au sérieux, c'est un délire avec une amie ! Elle devait écrire un OC x Kaiba pour moi, et moi un Atem x OC pour elle avec nos OC respectives ! Je suis Oria, et elle est Louki ! Bref, on s'est bien amusées, voila ! **elle se nomme The Little Kanaria sur ! N'hésitez pas à aller voir son profil !**

 _Bonne lecture !_

(Désolée pour le côté OOC des personnages ~)

 **oO_O_Oo**

Deux mois et demi.

Cela faisait depuis deux mois et demi qu'elle lui vouait un amour sincère et sans limite. Le temps semblait s'être figé. C'était comme si elle voyait son monde sous un nouvel angle. Elle pensait à lui chaque matin en se levant et chaque soir en se couchant. Il était dans chacune de ses pensées, dans chacun de ses rêves. Comment était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Elle ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, était qu'elle aimait ses cheveux peu communs qui partaient dans tous les sens, l'assurance de ces gestes, sa voix à la fois grave et chaude, et surtout, ses yeux améthyste qui la faisaient chavirer dès qu'elle avait l'audace de les croiser. Elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux et intimidants à la fois. Quand elle les voyait, elle perdait toute sa confiance et ses moyens. C'était quelqu'un qui pouvait paraître froid aux premiers abords, mais après avoir percé peu à peu sa carapace, on découvre que derrière celle-ci se cache un grand cœur dévoué aux autres et a la justice. C'était peut-être ces deux qualités qui lui plaisaient le plus. Malgré toute la peine, toute la douleur, il continuait de se relever et de se battre à l'aide de ses amis qui lui étaient si chers, et pour qui il serait capable de donner sa vie. Oui, Atem était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il était retourné dans son époque, mais était finalement revenu en chair et en os dans un tout nouveau corps qui lui appartenait. On lui avait finalement accordé un vœu pour le récompenser d'avoir plusieurs fois débarrassé la Terre du mal, et il avait demandé à avoir une deuxième vie parmi les vivants pour retrouver ses amis.

Elle s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments après son départ, il avait été impossible d'ignorer ce sentiment tant elle avait été touchée par la tristesse qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Le revoir quelques semaines plus tard avait été un miracle selon elle. La source de joie qui l'avait envahie à son retour avait été immense, jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. Pourtant, ce bonheur s'était effacé au fil du temps et avait laissé sa place à une mélancolie quotidienne, dû à ses sentiments envers le jeune homme qui la rongeait de plus en plus.

C'était une réalité : Louki aimait Atem, plus que tout le reste, et pour elle, la réciproque était impossible : Le Pharaon de 5000 ans ne retournerait jamais ses sentiments. Elle l'avait pensé dès qu'elle avait pris conscience de ce qu'elle ressentait envers lui, pour ne pas être aveuglée par de vicieuses illusions qui se biseraient un jour. Ainsi, elle souffrait moins, mais cela ne faisait pas disparaitre le chagrin pour autant. Chaque jour, elle se demandait pourquoi elle continuait de l'aimer alors que c'était inutile, pourquoi elle continuait de faire des efforts pour passer outre sa timidité dans le but de capter son attention, et pourquoi elle continuait encore de sourire, alors que la seule chose qu'elle désirait faire, était de pleurer.

« Ça ne va pas, Louki ? demanda une voix féminine tout près d'elle. »

L'interpellée sursauta, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Elle remarqua que ses amis la fixaient, en se demandant sûrement ce qui lui arrivait. Ne voulant pas perdre la face devant eux afin de ne pas les inquiéter, elle déclara avec un sourire :

« Excusez-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— On parlait de la Saint Valentin, expliqua Téa.

— Ce n'est que le début de la matinée et pourtant notre cher Pharaon a déjà eu plusieurs cadeau et déclarations. Pourquoi je n'en ai pas encore reçu, moi ? se plaignit Joey avec un air grognon.

— Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'en ai reçu aucun. Il faudrait être stupide pour aimer un singe comme toi, commenta Kaiba sans regarder le concerné, son attention dirigée vers un livre qu'il avait dans sa main. »

La colère s'empara de Joey, qui supportait toujours aussi mal les répliques du PDG. Sans réfléchir, comme à son habitude, il s'écria en pointant le concerné du doigt, les sourcils froncés :

« Toi on ne t'a pas sonné ! Alors retourne faire tes trucs de fils à papa et arrête de nous casser les pieds. Tu te moques mais je parie que personne ne t'offrira rien, tu es peut-être riche mais tu es tellement égocentrique que tu fais fuir tout le monde, Kaiba !

\- Tu devrais tenir ta langue, Joey, conseilla calmement Yugi. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Kaiba en a déjà eu lui aussi.

\- Quoi ?! Ce n'est possible ! »

Yugi secoua la tête.

« Si je t'assure, j'ai vu une fille lui en offrir, il les a acceptés sans un mot d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'elle se nomme Oria. J'ai raison ?

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Yugi, riposta le riche.

— Mais… Mais… ce n'est possible ! Je dois être en train de rêver ! se plaignit le blond de manière théâtrale, désespéré à l'idée que personne ne lui offre de cadeau et de perdre face à Seto. »

L'arrogant lycéen laissa échapper un rire sardonique.

« Désolé de briser tes rêves, Wheeler, mais il faut croire que même sur ce domaine je suis plus fort que toi. »

Ne les écoutant plus, Louki posa son regard sur son sac, dans lequel était caché un paquet rempli de chocolats fait exprès pour la Saint Valentin. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à les faire, tout en chérissant l'espoir que Atem les accepterait, pourtant, sa timidité l'avait jusqu'à maintenant empêché de le les lui donner.

« Hum… Atem ? » lança-t-elle, soudainement gênée.

Le Pharaon, qui était resté silencieux durant la conversation, tourna la tête vers la jeune lycéenne qui rougit.

« Je me demandais juste si… tu avais accepté le cadeau de l'une de tes prétendantes ? »

Téa se figea soudainement en entendant la question de son amie, et s'intéressa un peu plus à ce qu'ils disaient avec une appréhension naissante. D'une simple phrase, Atem balaya tous les doutes :

« Non, je n'en ai accepté aucun. »

Louki et Téa se retinrent de soupirer de soulagement, le cœur bien plus léger.

« Et toi ? Quelqu'un t'a fait sa déclaration ? l'interrogea-t-il, la prenant au dépourvu.

— Bien sûr que non, ça n'arrivera jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle en secouant les mains devant elle. Je ne suis ni jolie, ni populaire, donc…

— Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es très gentille et tu penses toujours aux autres, je suis sûr que quelque part dans ce lycée, quelqu'un a envie de t'offrir des chocolats, la rassura-t-il tout en souriant, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux.

— Merci, dit-elle en cachant sa mélancolie, toujours rouge. Tu as peut-être raison. »

Ayant terminé de se disputer avec Seto, Joey se joignit à la conversation en passant un bras autour des épaules de Louki.

« D'ailleurs Louki, tu ne nous as pas dit de qui tu étais amoureuse ! On veut tout savoir ! déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— C'est vrai ça ! affirma Téa, enthousiaste. On n'a jamais parlé de ce genre de choses, c'est le jour idéal ! On pourra même te porter conseil !

— M-moi ? Bafouilla-t-elle, n'appréciant pas d'être au centre de l'attention. Je n'aime personne…

— Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Tu rougis, donc je suis sûre que tu mens ! Allez, tu peux nous le dire tu sais, on gardera le secret ! insista lourdement le blondinet. Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Louki se détacha du blond et croisa les bras, l'air grognon. Elle adorait Joey, mais le trouvait parfois un peu trop indiscret quant à sa vie privée.

« Je n'ai pas envie de vous dire qui c'est, c'est personnel…, expliqua-t-elle, espérant qu'il allait la laisser tranquille.

— Alors ça veut dire que tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un ! s'écria Téa, claquant des doigts.

— M-Mais je…, commençai la pauvre victime, dépité et se rendant compte qu'elle avait gaffé.

— Roh, faut pas faire ta timide ! Dis-nous ! la coupa Joey. »

Louki allait ouvrir la bouche, lorsque la voix d'Atem résonna la coupa dans son élan :

« Arrête Joey, ordonna-t-il d'un air sérieux. »

L'interpellé se tourna vers le pharaon, qui avait l'air subitement à cran, contrairement à il y a quelques minutes.

« Elle n'est pas obligée de te le dire si elle n'en a pas envie, alors laisse-là respirer, ajouta-t-il, les bras croisés.

— Il a raison, vous la mettez mal à l'aise avec vos questions, approuva Yugi, qui voyait bien le malaise de son amie.

— Elle aime qui elle veut, ça ne nous regarde pas, affirma plus froidement Atem »

La tristesse submergea Louki face à ces mots qu'elle considérait comme cruels. Il venait de lui briser le cœur, car ces mots qui semblaient en apparence attentionnés, lui indiquaient que le pharaon ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Elle pouvait être amoureuse de n'importe qui, ça ne le dérangerait pas. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, sa gorge se noua, la faisant suffoquer.

La sonnerie retentit alors, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Les élèves s'empressèrent de terminer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, rejoignant leur table. En retournant à sa place, la jeune fille entendit Yugi demander à son double alors qu'ils s'asseyaient :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air énervé tout d'un coup.

— Tout va bien Yugi, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Atem avec un fin sourire.

— Si tu as un problème tu me le dirais, hein ?

— Bien sûr, je sais que je peux compter sur toi. »

Yugi fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu. Il savait que son ami lui cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Le premier cours de la matinée commença. Louki était assise à côté de Téa. Elle observait sans cesse son sac puis le pharaon. Pourquoi avait-il été si froid soudainement ? C'était comme si il lui reprochait quelque chose, mais elle ne devinait pas à quel sujet, elle n'avait rien dit ou rien fait qui aurait pu le blesser pourtant, si ? Cela la tracassait.

« On dirait que quelque chose te préoccupe, commenta son amie avec un air soucieux. »

Louki sortit de ses pensées, et reporta son attention sur Téa.

« Non rien, je pensais juste à quelque chose, fit-elle remarquer avec un doux sourire.

— D'accord, si tu le-

— Téa Gardner et Louki Moshika, veuillez arrêter de parler et commencez plutôt à travailler ! les réprimanda le professeur avec agacement.

— Oui monsieur, répondirent-elles en même temps.

— Je préfère, grommela l'adulte avant de reprendre son cours. »

Les autres élèves qui les fixaient recommencèrent à écouter. Louki soupira, n'appréciant guère de se faire remarquer de la sorte. Elle releva les yeux et remarqua que, assit un peu plus près du tableau, Atem s'était retourné et les scrutaient intensément. Le cœur de la lycéenne rata un battement et ses yeux se détournèrent de ceux du pharaon avec embarras. Etait-il en train de regarder Téa, ou la regardait-il, elle ? Elle prit son courage à deux mains et osa à nouveau un regard dans sa direction. Le jeune homme les fixait toujours. Les mains tremblantes, elle prit sur elle et lui sourit, espérant qu'il lui sourirait en retour comme il le faisait habituellement pour la mettre à l'aise.

Malheureusement, contrairement aux autres fois, Atem ne répondit pas à son sourire et tourna froidement la tête, faisant naître chez la jeune fille une inquiétude grandissante.

Il lui en voulait, c'était certain.

Elle se remit à écouter le cours, avec l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur.

Le cours passa lentement, puis la sonnerie retentit à nouveau, annonçant enfin l'heure de manger. Tous allèrent vers le réfectoire dans la joie et la bonne humeur, hormis Louki qui restait silencieuse et s'abstenait de rires aux blagues stupides de Joey. Ils prirent leur plateau, se servirent, puis se dirigèrent vers une table. Louki allait se placer lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interpella :

« Eh Louki ! Ici ! »

La concernée vit Oria qui était assise à une table, seule.

« C'est qui cette fille qui a l'air folle ? demanda Joey en haussant les sourcils.

— Oria, une amie à moi, l'informa Louki. Ca vous dérange si je… ?

— Evidemment que non ! Vas-y, sourit Téa en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Louki eut un grand sourire et rétorqua :

« Merci ! Bon appétit alors !

— A toi aussi ! ripostèrent les autres, sauf Atem qui mangeait. »

Sans plus attendre, Louki s'installa en face de son amie aux cheveux épais qui lui souriait avec enthousiasme.

« Alors quoi de beau ma petite Loulou ? quémanda-t-elle avec malice.

— Et toi avec Kaiba ? rétorqua intelligemment ladite Loulou, qui était au courant des sentiments de son amie pour le froid et beau PDG. »

Oria soupira, et fronça les sourcils.

« Ben… c'est assez bizarre, avoua la jeune fille. Je lui ai donné mes chocolats et il m'a juste dit : « je suppose que j'ai pas le choix, sinon tu vas me déranger toute la journée. » Donc j'avoue que j'ignore comment le prendre… J'dois me sentir insultée ou flattée ? »

Louki se retint de rire. Les répliques de Seto l'amusaient beaucoup.

« Il t'aime, c'est évident. S'il ne t'aimait pas, il ne les aurait pas acceptés, tu sais bien que sinon il ne se serait pas gêné pour te les renvoyer en se moquant.

— J'avais pas vu ça comme ça…, admit Oria en levant les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant.

— Quand on parle du loup, déclara Louki avec une lueur dans les yeux. »

Le sourire d'Oria s'effaça et elle tourna la tête, apercevant Seto qui s'approchait d'elle avec assurance, tout en ignorant le regard des autres sur lui. Sans un seul mot, il déposa sa propre mousse au chocolat sur le plateau de la lycéenne et s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie, la laissant stupéfaite.

Il disparut de sa vue, Oria et Louki se fixèrent avec étonnement, alors que le silence s'éternisait. Finalement, Louki explosa de rire.

« C'était quoi, ça ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne parle pas le langage Kaiba, avoua l'autre avec un sourcil levé, toujours étonnée.

— Mais pourquoi il t'a offert ça ?

— J'me souviens que quand je faisais mon plateau un abrutit a pris la dernière crème au chocolat qui restait, le sacrilège quoi. Si ça se trouve, il me l'a donné parce qu'il sait que j'adore ça et que j'étais triste de ne pas en avoir ? Du coup il aurait pensé à moi ? »

Silence. Elles s'observèrent durant plusieurs secondes, puis explosèrent de rire ensemble.

« Kaiba et Oria, liés par une crème au chocolat, rit Louki, moqueuse.

— C'est tellement ça, commenta à son tour Oria, pleurant de rire. En tout cas je vais la savourer ! Bref, assez parler de moi, raconte-moi tout ! »

Louki cessa soudainement de rire et laissa sa tristesse s'exprimer. Elle savait qu'à son amie, elle pouvait en parler librement.

« C'est pas super avec tu-sais-qui, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut mais je sais pas pourquoi…, raconta-t-elle.

— Depuis quand tu as cette impression ? s'étonna Oria.

— Depuis ce matin…

— Tu as dit un truc en particulier, ce matin ? l'interrogea son amie, essayant de comprendre le comportement du pharaon. »

« Nan, je crois pas… Je lui ai juste demandé s'il avait accepté les chocolats de quelqu'un, il m'a dit que non, puis Joey m'a embêté pour savoir de qui j'étais amoureuse et j'ai répondu que je ne voulais pas le lui dire, et…

— STOP ! la coupa Oria, plaçant une main devant son visage.

— Quoi ?

— C'est bon, j'ai compris, annonça-t-elle fièrement. »

La timide lycéenne ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner :

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu as compris du haut de ton un mètre cinquante-quatre ?

—Je t'emmerde. Et ben je pense que ton chéri est… jaloux ! ~

—C-Ce n'est pas mon chéri ! contredit-elle aussitôt, rougissante et agacée. Et lui, jaloux ? Ahahaha, très drôle.

— Nan, je suis sérieuse ! Il était très amical avant que Joey t'embête, non ? »

La pauvre Louki voyait de moins en moins ou Oria voulait en venir.

« Euh… ouais… ? lança-t-elle, perdue.

— Et bien s'il a commencé à t'en vouloir juste après, c'est que le fait de savoir que tu aimes quelqu'un le dérange !

— Pff, n'importe quoi ! J'y crois pas du tout !

— La voix de la sagesse ne se trompe jamais, ma chère, riposta l'autre de manière théâtrale.

— Tu n'es pas la voix de la sagesse, tu es juste la plus grande redoublante du lycée. »

Piquée par la remarque, Oria grogna.

« Tch. Je te parle plus. Plus sérieusement, essaye de te déclarer cet après-midi.

— Mais et si tu as faux ?

— Et bien tu seras fixée et tu ne seras plus dans le doute ! C'est cool ça, nan ? rigola Oria avec un énorme sourire.

— Je n'y arriverai jamais ! se plaignit la plus jeune en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

— Un peu de courage ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! »

Louki resta silencieuse, hochant seulement la tête, peu convaincu par son amie. Elles terminèrent leur repas et vidèrent leur plateau. Essayant d'être courageuse, Louki sortit du réfectoire et commença à chercher Atem dans les couloirs du lycée. Malheureusement, elle ne le trouva nulle part. Déçue, elle avançait lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir elle le vit avec Téa, face à face. Ils étaient seuls. Paniquant à l'idée d'être vue, elle se plaqua contre le mur et tendit l'oreille, ignorant ce qu'elle devait faire dans un moment pareil.

« Je voulais te donner ceci. »

Les yeux de Louki s'écarquillèrent et brillèrent d'émotion en voyant la danseuse sortir un paquet rose fermé à l'aide d'un noeud blanc. Elle observa alors les yeux du pharaon s'écarquiller de surprise, sans doute ne devait-il pas s'y attendre. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort face à la scène qui se présentait devant elle, et des questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête : comment allait-il réagir ? Que devait-elle faire ? Depuis quand Téa nourrissait des sentiments pour lui sans qu'elle ne soit au courant ? Elle ne put s'en poser plus, car son amie reprit la parole d'une voix tremblante mais avec un courage admirable :

« Tiens, ils sont pour toi Atem. Depuis longtemps maintenant je ressens quelque chose pour toi, sans jamais avoir osé te le dire… Mais aujourd'hui est un jour important, alors je voulais que tu saches que… je t'aime, depuis le tout premier jour. »

Louki vit avec fatalité les mains du concerné se resserrer autour du paquet. Il observa quelque peu celui-ci et releva la tête en direction de Téa qui était très anxieuse.

Louki se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de les espionner ainsi, ce n'était pas bien. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre la réponse de Atem, elle se refusait à les voir s'embrasser, à entendre les trois mots qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre de sa part, tout en sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas pour elle. Alors, la mine sombre, elle s'éloigna, la gorge nouée par l'émotion et les mains tremblantes sur les oreilles afin de ne rien entendre. Elle descendit les marches de l'escalier un par un, et alors qu'elle en descendait un deuxième, elle aperçut Yugi qui était sur l'une des marches, adossé contre le mur.

Dès qu'elle le vit, elle pensa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens, elle comprit que leur douleur était semblable. Ses yeux améthyste n'étaient allumés par aucune joie semblable à celle qu'il avait tous les jours, il avait l'air dépité, et blessé.

« Yugi…, souffla-t-elle. »

L'interpellé remarqua sa présence, et sourit tristement, n'ayant pas le courage de faire semblant d'être heureux. La voix rouillé, il affirma :

« Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su. Atem a la même apparence que moi à quelques détails près, et pourtant, il a tous les bons côtés que je n'ai pas, et est dépourvu des défauts que sont les miens. Ca a toujours été comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle, confuse. »

Yugi détourna le regard et le posa sur le sol, comme s'il était honteux.

« Quand Kaiba voulait se battre, il voulait défier mon double, pas moi. Lorsque je remportais un tournois, les gens m'acclamaient pour ma victoire, mais ce n'était pas la mienne, c'était celle d'Atem qui avait pris ma place. Et quand Téa me regardait, c'était lui qu'elle voyait à travers moi. Et maintenant, c'est à lui qu'elle se déclare. »

Le cœur de la lycéenne se serra à tant de désespoir. Elle ignorait que Yugi avait une telle opinion de lui-même, si négative, si noire, et s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt.

« Je le sais tout ça, répéta-t-il d'un ton plus faible.

— Yugi…, l'appela-t-elle, les mots restant emprisonnés dans sa gorge. »

Les yeux du petit lycéen s'embuèrent de larmes. Son sourire s'effaça, sa mâchoire se serra, et il se laissa glisser à terre, les épaules affaissées et vacillantes.

« Alors pourquoi ça fait si mal ? »

Dans un élan de tendresse, Louki enlaça celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère avec toute la douceur qu'elle possédait. Jamais elle ne pourrait rester de marbre face à tant de détresse et d'amertume sur ce visage d'ange. A cet instant, elle désirait juste effacer ces larmes qui lui faisaient mal au cœur. Yugi ne pleurait que très rarement, la plupart du temps, il restait courageux et brave face aux obstacles. Il avait traversé bien des épreuves depuis qu'il avait reconstitué le puzzle du millénium qui l'avait rendu plus fort. Alors, qu'il pleure ainsi devant elle, ne pouvait que la toucher du plus profond de son être.

« Je suis désolée Yugi, tellement désolée… j'ignorais que tu pensais tout ça… mais sache une chose : tu resteras toujours incroyable à mes yeux : quand je vois tout le chemin que tu as parcouru depuis que l'on se connaît… Atem a de bons côtés, mais tu en as toi aussi… tu es l'être le plus gentil que je connaisse…

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui, je t'adore Yugi, je tiens beaucoup à toi… alors ne pense pas que tu es inférieur à Atem s'il te plaît… »

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Louki.

« Si je n'étais pas inférieur à lui, Téa ne serait pas en train de se déclarer à lui à l'heure qu'il est, contredit-il en reniflant.

— Et moi si j'étais aussi courageuse qu'elle, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt, avoua-t-elle en souriant avec fatalité. »

Yugi s'écarta d'elle, et lui demanda avec hésitation :

« Tu es… ?

— Oui, approuva-t-elle. Je suis amoureuse d'Atem, mais ce n'est pas réciproque on dirait.

— Je suis désolé.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Aller, sèche tes larmes, j'aime pas te voir triste. »

Elle lâcha le petit garçon et celui-ci sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main, avant de la remercier à nouveau avec sincérité, ce qui la fit sourire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Atem descendit les escaliers et les vit, proches. Louki remarqua aussitôt qu'il était soucieux, et fut étonnée de ne pas voir Téa à ses côtés. Où était-elle ? Peu importe, elle ne voulait pas apprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble. Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. Atem avait tout de suite vu que Yugi n'allait pas bien, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à lui en demander la raison.

Yugi déclara finalement avec un enthousiasme feint :

« On devrait retourner dans la classe, les cours ne vont pas tarder à reprendre.

— Tu as raison Yugi, allons-y ! s'écria Louki »

Ils s'éloignèrent alors tous les deux face à un Atem soucieux de l'intimité qu'ils semblaient partager et le refus qu'il venait de donner à Téa. Il appréciait grandement Téa, mais ne ressentait rien pour elle. Il allait être difficile pour lui de la voir tout en sachant que sa présence la ferait souffrir, il lui faudrait sûrement beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre, il espérait que cela ne mettrait pas en doute leur amitié, même si c'était fort possible.

Mais Yugi et Louki, que ressentait ces deux là l'un envers l'autre ? Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Yugi n'aimait pas Louki voyons, il le saurait sinon. Son double ne lui cachait aucun secret, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait beau se le dire, il n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader. Il rejoignit ses amis en classe, et remarqua que la danseuse était absente avec un froncement de sourcils. La sonnerie retentit à nouveau, et les cours reprirent. Louki alla s'installer après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Yugi, irritant Atem qui affichait la même expression qu'à l'habitude pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son double.

Louki fixa la chaise à côté d'elle, qui était vide. Pourquoi Téa n'était pas là ? Cela l'inquiétait, que s'était-il passé avec le pharaon ? Il n'aurait quand même pas refusé ses sentiments ? C'était impossible, elle était certaine qu'il l'aimait ! Alors pourquoi n'avait-il par l'air heureux ? Et pourquoi son amie était absente ? Tant de questions sans réponses.

La cloche retentissant annonça la fin des cours. Les élèves les plus fatigués s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux. Louki rangeait lentement ses cahiers avec une hésitation grandissante. Devait-elle donner ses chocolats à Atem ? Il allait bientôt partir avec Yugi, il lui restait très peu de temps. Elle osa un regard dans sa direction, et vit qu'il semblait toujours en colère contre elle. L'angoisse grimpa en elle et elle se rendit compte que jamais elle n'aurait le courage de franchir le pas, le comportement du pharaon la réfrénait dans son geste.

Encore une fois, la Saint Valentin aura été un échec pour elle. Dépitée, elle plaça son cartable sur son épaule et s'approcha de ses amis.

« Vous pourrez souhaiter un bon week-end à Téa de ma part ? Je dois y aller, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire superficiel.

— Je me charge de le faire ! dit Joey en tendant son pouce vers elle et en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Oublie pas que je veux une revanche de duel de cartes !

— C'est noté Joey, répliqua-t-elle, amusée. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Elle s'approcha alors assez près de Yugi pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air complice, puis elle pivota sur ses talons et sortit de la salle de classe. Elle était en train de marcher dans la cour lorsqu'Atem la rejoignit en courant et lui demanda :

« Louki, on peut rentrer ensemble ? Je dois te parler »

Prise au dépourvue par son comportement, Louki répondit, :

« Euh oui, si tu v…

— Louki ? la coupa une voix.

— O-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gil ? demanda-t-elle en observant le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle. »

Gil était un garçon de sa classe. Il était brun, avait des yeux verts et des cheveux en bataille. Elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, elle ne parlait que très peu aux gens de la classe hormis Yugi et les autres. Elle ne s'attendait donc pas à ce qu'il s'adresse à elle.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Atem croisa les bras dans une attitude fermée, mais resta sur place, voulant savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, le jeune homme reprit avec embarras :

« En privé. »

Louki écarquilla les yeux et reporta son attention sur Atem qui l'observait. Il semblait lui chuchoter silencieusement de rester, puis tourna à nouveau la tête vers Gil. Un garçon s'intéressait enfin à elle… C'était peut-être l'occasion de passer à autre chose ? Elle prit alors sa décision, et déclara :

« Désolée mais pars sans moi Atem. Passe une bonne soirée »

Elle s'éloigna alors avec Gil, Atem fronça les sourcils de mécontentement et alla s'adosser contre le portail d'entrée du lycée pour l'attendre. Il ne la laisserait pas partir avant d'avoir eu une conversation avec elle. Mais que lui voulait Gil ? Savoir qu'un autre garçon lui portait de l'attention ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Après avoir trouvé un endroit où ils pourraient parler tranquillement, Gil déclara avec embarras, une main sur la nuque :

« Voila, hum… ça fait un moment que je t'observe et tout ça, et je t'ai toujours trouvé super mignonne avec ta timidité, et donc je voulais savoir si… »

Le cœur de Louki rata un battement. Etait-il en train de se déclarer à elle ?

« Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi ? »

Elle se figea sur place. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'un jour un garçon se déclarerait à elle, et surtout pas ce jour là. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Elle repensa à Atem. Etait-elle réellement capable de l'oublier ? Pouvait-elle effacer ses sentiments comme ça, d'un seul coup ? Non, sûrement pas. Pas comme ça, pas en sortant avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était malsain, et ça ne la rendrait pas heureuse. Alors elle se décida à répondre par la négative :

« Désolée Gil, il y a quelqu'un que j'aime. Je suis vraiment désolée.

— Qui c'est ?

— Je ne peux pas te le dire…

— Je veux savoir qui a pris la place qui m'était dû ! Alors dis-moi qui c'est ? s'exclama-t-il en haussant le ton »

La lycéenne recula, effrayée, mais il s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

« Alors ? »

Les lèvres de Louki se déformèrent en un rictus. Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette situation ?

Devant l'entrée du lycée, Atem s'impatiente. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que Gil voulait se déclarer, et le pharaon imaginait sans problème la jeune fille rejeter sa demande. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas déjà revenue ? Moins de cinq minutes étaient suffisantes, cela commençait à l'inquiéter quelque peu. Elle n'avait quand même pas accepté ses sentiments ? Soudainement, la peur s'insinua en lui comme un poison venimeux, et il ressentit le désir de la rejoindre pour confirmer ses doutes, mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à cela, sa fierté l'en empêchait. C'est pourquoi il resta là où il était, néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de sortir son paquet de cartes et de les bouger entre ses doigts pour s'occuper, ressentant le besoin d'exprimer sa nervosité. Une minute s'écoula, puis deux. Atem reporta son attention sur le bâtiment dans lequel la jeune fille était entrée en compagnie de Gil et fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Non, décidemment, il ne pouvait pas rester planté là sans rien faire, il devait balayer ses doutes. D'un geste impatient, il rangea son paquet de cartes et courut en direction du bâtiment, en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Elle essayait de se dégager, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, il avait bien plus de force qu'elle. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Elle ne pensait pas que le garçon réagirait de la sorte ! Et Atem qui devait être rentré à l'heure qu'il était… Une vague de mélancolie la submergea et elle eut envie de pleurer, mais se retint pour garder le peu d'estime qu'elle avait d'elle-même. Elle détestait vraiment la Saint Valentin. Elle tenta encore une fois de se dégager de sa poigne, en vain.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! s'écria-t-elle, de plus en plus paniquée.

— Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu ! rétorqua son vis-à-vis. Sa déception s'était peu à peu transformée en colère. »

Elle était en train d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas au loin. Elle eut à peine le temps de se tourner pour voir qui venait qu'une main agrippa fermement le bras du jeune homme, tandis que des yeux améthyste dans lesquels se dessinait de l'irritation croisèrent ceux désappointés et azurés de Gil.

« Lâche-là, prononça le pharaon d'un ton autoritaire.

— A-Atem…, souffla Louki, stupéfaite par son apparition. Qu'est-ce que tu…

— Cette conversation est privée, la coupa Gil d'une voix sèche.

— Au contraire, si Louki est impliquée, ça me concerne directement, rétorqua-t-il.

ajouta-t-il en renforçant sa poigne pour le faire flancher. »

Gil eut un faible rire moqueur.

« Tu te prends pour qui, son chevalier ? ironisa l'autre, bien qu'au fond de lui, il commençait à perdre confiance face à la puissante assurance du double de Yugi.

— Je n'accepte pas que l'on s'en prenne à mes amis. Je vais te le répéter une dernière fois : lâche-là, ordonna-t-il, les yeux rempli d'une fureur glaciale »

Gil déglutit, et se décida à la lâcher. Sans un seul regard pour Louki, il s'éloigna et disparu, les laissant tous les deux seuls au milieu du couloir.

Soulagé, Atem tourna les yeux vers Louki qui se massait le poignet, une grimace sur le visage.

« Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il. Il t'a fait mal ? »

Le jeune homme attrapa délicatement le bras de la lycéenne et observa la marque bleutée qui s'était formée autour de son poignet avec attention, ce qui la fit rougir.

« O-Oui ça va, bafouilla-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je suis juste un peu chamboulée. Merci d'être venu.

— Tu n'as rien, c'est le plus important, répondit-il avec un sourire réconfortant. Aller, je te ramène chez toi. »

Il la tira par le bras pour la faire marcher, mais la jeune fille se refusa à le faire. Il la toisa du regard, s'interrogeant sur son comportement. Les joues de Louki devinrent encore plus écarlates, et elle désigna du menton la main du jeune homme qui étreignait toujours délicatement son poignet, espérant qu'il comprendrait où elle voulait en venir, même si le contact ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire. Mais il n'en fit rien, et déclara simplement :

« Il fait déjà nuit, on devrait se dépêcher. »

Il la tira à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, elle se laissa faire, tout en chérissant le bonheur qui l'envahissait au fil des secondes. Atem ne l'avait jamais touché auparavant, il n'était pas très tactile. Il agissait de manière bien étrange aujourd'hui. Pourquoi était-il revenu pour l'aider ? Elle croyait qu'il était parti, mais non, il était resté et l'avait attendu. Un espoir minime naquit en elle : et si finalement il ressentait quelque chose pour elle ? Et si les illusions qu'elle avait balayées d'un revers de main finissaient par se transformer en réalité ?

Ils franchirent le portail du lycée et s'engouffrèrent dans les rues de la ville dans le plus grand des silences, marchant à faible allure, leur silhouette parfois éclairée par les fars des voitures qui roulaient encore. Le ciel était décoré de quelques nuages menaçants, et certaines étoiles moins timides que d'autres brillaient d'une belle lueur dorée.

Louki voulait parler, briser ce silence, mais les mots restaient emprisonnés dans sa gorge comme un oiseau en cage. A quoi pouvait bien penser Atem ? Il était encore possible de lui offrir ses chocolats, mais le doute subsistait en elle.

« Tu as pu offrir tes chocolats à la personne que tu aimes ? demanda-t-il, brisant le silence »

Elle réfléchit soigneusement à la réponse.

« Non, je n'ai pas réussi, je suis trop lâche pour ça, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mélancolique qu'il ne vit pas. Et toi ? tu as accepté ceux de Téa ? »

Le pharaon s'arrêta dans sa marche et lâcha son poignet.

« Tu nous as écouté ? l'interrogea-t-il sans aucune animosité, juste curieux.

— N-Non, je n'oserai jamais ! protesta-t-elle aussitôt en secouant les mains avec un air outré. Je vous ai juste vue ensemble, alors j'ai supposé que…

— Téa est quelqu'un d'important pour moi, la coupa-t-il avec sérieux, mais je la considère seulement comme une très bonne amie. Elle m'a donné des chocolats mais je les ai refusé ».

Il la fixa avec intensité, comme si en disant cela il voulait lui faire passer un message particulier, qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

« Oh, je vois…, trouva-t-elle juste à dire, gênée mais rassurée par la révélation. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis ils reprirent la marche. La main de Louki était redevenue froide, la main d'Atem n'étant plus là pour lui transmettre sa chaleur. Le jeune homme avait désormais les mains dans les poches et la tête levée en direction du ciel qui les surplombait, elle pouvait deviner qu'il était dans ses pensées, même s'il elle ne le voyait pas de face car il était un peu devant elle.

Elle était elle aussi plongée dans ses pensées, lorsque ses pieds se prirent le trottoir de plein fouet. Son corps bascula en avant et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et attendait le choc, deux bras encerclèrent sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle se figea, en comprenant que c'était lui qui l'avait rattrapée. Timidement, elle leva les yeux vers lui avant de les baisser aussitôt, rougissante.

« D-Désolée ! Je suis vraiment maladroite, s'excusa-t-elle vivement en se détachant de lui »

Il l'observa un instant avec surprise, avant de retrouver son air sérieux habituel.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention, c'est la deuxième fois que je te sauve aujourd'hui, sourit-il, un peu moqueur.

— Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau. »

Il se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire, puis remarqua qu'un paquet était tombé un peu plus loin du sac de la jeune fille. Il se pencha et le ramassa pour le lui rendre, lorsqu'il constata qu'il y avait son prénom d'écrit dessus. Ce n'était pas possible… il devait être en train de rêver, ce ne pouvait pas être son prénom qui était inscrit en toutes lettres ? Mais alors, elle ne serait pas amoureuse de Yugi, mais de lui ? Une joie immense l'envahit, et il se tourna vers elle pour lui demander une confirmation :

« C'est pour moi ? »

Louki haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Elle vit alors son paquet entre ses mains et sentit la panique s'emparer d'elle. Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça ! ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! Il n'était pas stupide, il devait savoir maintenant ! Mais que devait-elle faire exactement ? Elle était trop lâche pour lui dire ses sentiments, elle n'y arriverait jamais !

« N-Non ! contredit-elle, la voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas… enfin je… je… désolée ! »

Honteuse, elle pivota sur ses talons et commença à courir dans le but de s'éloigner du jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Ne voulant pas la laisser filer après cette révélation indirecte, il la poursuivit en courant de toutes ses forces. Elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais elle courrait vite ! Presque plus vite que lui ! Il n'avait jamais vu ça !

« Louki, attends ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix grave, espérant qu'elle s'arrête.

— Arrête de me courir après ! Je savais que tu n'en voudrais pas ! Je suis désolée, je ne penserai pas que ça se passerait comme ça ! avoua-t-elle, le cœur battant contre sa poitrine. »

Face à son obstination, Atem serra la mâchoire et augmenta son allure. Il parvint à la rattraper petit à petit au fil des secondes et, quand il fut assez proche d'elle, il tendit le bras et attrapa son poignet, l'arrêtant dans sa course. Le souffle rapide, Louki esquissa un geste pour s'échapper, mais Atem l'attrapa par les épaules et la força à l'affronter.

« Écoute moi.

— Non ! Je ne veux pas ! protesta-t-elle en essayant de s'échapper, en vain, car le pharaon avait une sacrée poigne. »

Exaspéré, il ajouta :

« Tu t'enfuis avant même d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Arrête de faire des conclusions hâtives et écoute-moi, exigea-t-il de sa voix grave et calme »

Mais Louki n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Ses propres pensées s'entremêlaient et la panique l'empêchait de se calmer. Elle se sentait si mal que les larmes menaçaient de couler. Mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant lui, il la trouverait pitoyable !

« S-si c'est pour me dire que tu ne veux pas de mes chocolats, je refuse de t'écouter ! cria-t-elle en regardant ailleurs avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

— Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que je les refusais ? l'interrogea Atem, sérieux. »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, stupéfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Q-Quoi ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vit les joues du pharaon se colorer de rouge. Celui-ci lâcha ses épaules et détourna la tête, puis il fronça les sourcils et se gratta la joue de son indexe avec gêne.

« Tu as très bien entendu.

— M-Mais ce matin tu semblais en colère, et du coup j'ai pensé que…, commença-t-elle, toujours aussi choquée, ayant du mal à assimiler ce qu'il se passait.

— Jaloux, dit-il sombrement à voix basse.

— H-Hein ? lâcha-t-elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas entendu.

— J'étais jaloux, avoua-t-il difficilement à cause de sa fierté, les mains à nouveau dans ses poches. »

Atem, jaloux ? Elle rêvait, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, ce devait être ça, elle était sûrement en train de rêver. Et à cet instant, elle ne voulait surtout pas se réveiller.

« J-Jaloux, mais de quoi ? quémanda la lycéenne avec confusion. »

Il hésita, puis avoua, tout en se sentant ridicule :

« Je pensais que tu aimais Yugi.

— Hein ? Tu veux dire que… »

Elle s'arrêta et souffla un grand coup, bouleversée. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il l'aimait ? Ses sentiments, si longtemps restés enfouis, étaient finalement réciproques ? Elle n'était pas en train de rêver ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne voulait surtout pas se réveiller. Il semblait si sérieux et si gêné à la fois, le spectacle était ahurissant, et sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, elle rit de bonheur et d'amusement, attirant l'attention d'Atem qui la fixa.

« Désolée, c'est juste que… je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, avoua-t-elle après s'être calmée, ses lèvres se retroussant en un grand sourire rayonnant. Yugi et moi nous sommes très proches, mais nous sommes juste amis, c'est tout ! Moi, je croyais que tu aimais Téa…

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne la considère que comme une amie. »

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Atem n'aimait pas Téa, et même si elle devait se sentir désolée pour son amie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être incroyablement heureuse. Le jeune homme avait très bien caché ses sentiments envers elle, mais depuis combien de temps… ?

« Mais depuis quand tu… ? demanda-t-elle, rouge comme une tomate.

— Trois semaines, déclara-t-il simplement.

— Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

Les mots ne voulaient pas venir, elle n'arrivait pas à en trouver pour décrire le bonheur qu'elle ressentait — et l'embarras aussi. Elle remarqua alors qu'une lueur malicieuse s'était dessinée dans les yeux améthyste qui lui faisaient face, alors qu'un fin sourire éclaircissait le visage de celui qu'elle aimait.

« Alors ne dit rien, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. »

Sa main alla se poser sur sa joue, et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une grande douceur, lui donnant leur premier baiser qui ne serait certainement pas le dernier. Après quelques secondes à s'embrasser, ils se détachèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre avec un sourire. Louki était rouge de gêne, mais en même temps au comble du bonheur qui commençait à illuminer sa vie.

Finalement, elle adorait la Saint Valentin.

 **oO_O_Oo**

Voila, c'était bien pourri et guimauve, merci d'avoir lu XD ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions quand même haha !

A la prochaine ~ !

 _Wakfina_


End file.
